This invention relates to electronic weighing systems in which a strain gauge is employed to convert mechanical force to voltage. The actual embodiment of the strain gauge device consists of a four gauge bridge mounted on a deflection beam so arranged as to sense beam deflection caused by food product filling the weighing receptacle. The weighing function is accomplished by holding the weighing receptacle in suspension by the strain gauge beam. Vertical deflection or bending occurs as the product is fed into the weighing receptacle. As deflection occurs, the strain gauge bridge is stressed, causing an electrical unbalance. When the bridge becomes unbalanced, unequal current flow will occur in the bridge, producing a voltage output. This voltage output has an exact correlation to the beam deflection and is used to actuate a scale trip solenoid which releases a shutter arrangement to terminate product feed. The beam in use has a deflection factor of 2.times.10.sup.-3 inches per pound or 1.6.times.10.sup.-4 inches per ounce. Because of the low deflection factor of the scale system, noise signals of either mechanical or electrical origin will upset the system's operation. Electrical noise is usually higher in frequency than mechanical noise and can be filtered electronically. However, mechanical noise and vibration that occur at the same frequency as normal scale operation cannot be filtered without altering the scale accuracy and response. The scale system in use is a modified spring mass type which is inherently susceptible to free vibration. It has been observed that normal floor vibrations will cause sufficient beam deflection to produce a noise signal of 0.04 ounces. If this vibration signal is not eliminated, an invalid weight readout to actual weight relation will occur. Furthermore, if the weight readout data is used for statistical analysis for the purpose of machine parameter adjustments, it is necessary that the readout information be accurate. It is, accordingly, the purpose of this invention to cancel out the effect of extraneous mechanical noise and vibration.